


Plop, Plop, Fizz, Fizz

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Early in Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon, Carter, you said you had something that would help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plop, Plop, Fizz, Fizz

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #037 "seconds" 
> 
> Also: I am in no way a chemist, so don't try making Sam's 'remedy' at home, kids.

"Carter?" asked Jack, wincing.

She pulled his arm a little tighter over her shoulder and he winced again at the movement. "Just a little farther, sir," she said.

They reached the place where they'd set up their tents, just outside the village, and Sam dumped her commanding officer unceremoniously inside.

"Hey," he protested.

"Sorry, sir," she replied, not sounding sorry at all.

With a groan, Jack sat up, watching Sam dig through their gear. "Carter?" he asked again.

"Just a second, sir." She pulled out somebody's mess kit and tossed it toward him. "I need the mug from that," she said, and moved to start rooting through the science gear.

He found the mug— a little dented, which meant it was his in the first place. "C'mon, Carter, you said you had something that could help."

Sam looked up at him, clearly trying not to smile. "No, sir. I said I could get you something that could help. You'll just have to be patient."

"Carter!" Jack whined. He put the mug where she could reach it, and allowed himself to list sideways onto his bedroll.

A moment later, he heard Sam pour something into the mug and stir it, then the rustle of her entering the tent. "Okay, sir. Drink this."

Jack sat up, eyed the fizzing liquid warily, then downed the whole thing.

"Carter!" he gasped. "What was that?"

She grinned. "My own mix of sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate and anhydrous citric acid, with a dash of bismuth salicylate. Better than Alka-Seltzer. Is it working?"

He nodded, starting to feel better already. Jack saw the smirk hiding on Sam's face, and sighed. "Go ahead and say it."

"Say what, sir?"

"Carter..."

Sam patted his knee sympathetically, but still said, "I told you that you shouldn't have asked for seconds."

THE END


End file.
